


You are my Sunshine

by minolyn



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Balle - Freeform, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/pseuds/minolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calle's feeling sentimental and Bård just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mommytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommytiger/gifts).



> a gift to my dearest darling Annika.  
> May this brighten your day, dear.
> 
> (The title's super unoriginal I'm sorry. but what the hell else am I supposed to call it?)

Sleep is one of the best feelings in the world. It’s like your mind fills with puffy clouds, giving you comfortable and fluffy rest from everyday life. Bård probably appreciated sleeping more than anyone else on the planet. He loved beds too, and pillows and duvets. Anything sleep related was a-okay in Bård’s book. There’s nothing like half burying your face in a giant poofy pillow, cocooning yourself in a huge heavy blanket and drifting off into the blissful abyss of sleep-land.  
But as good as sleeping was, waking up was like punishment for enjoying it so much. he didn’t hate his life, not at all, but it just couldn’t compare.

So imagine Bård’s dismay when he was brutally awakened by someone crashing onto his bed.

“Bård, wake up.” His deep baritone voice penetrated the sleep fog Bård desperately tried to cling on to, despite the intrusion. Not yet… He tightened his grip on his pillow and buried his face deeper into it.A boney hand nudged his arm repeatedly. “Come on, now.”

“Mmmrrrggg.. fck rff!” Bård groaned loudly into the bed.

“Now is that nice? Finally we have the morning off, and you won’t even spend it with me.”

The only response he got was more incoherent, muffled grumbling.

“I brought you something…” The words registered slowly into Bård’s waking mind. It might be a trick. But he turned his head to look at his blond partner with half closed eyelids anyway, curiosity getting the better of him.  
Calle was bare chested, leaning on his elbow with a piece of folded paper in his hand, and a loving half smile on his face. Bård blinked lengthily a couple of times before he managed to hold Calle’s gaze for more than a second.

“So I found this poem..”

“Oh, fuck me, I knew it…”

Bård turned his head away and closed his eyes again. Maybe it wasn’t too late to fall back to sleep.

“You’ve probably heard it, I mean almost everyone has...”

He heard the paper rustling as he opened it.

 

“ _You are my sunshine, My only sunshine…_ ”

 

“uuugggghhhh…” Bård protested, but he was ignored. Calle leaned over him and said the words into his ear.

 

“ _...You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._ ”

 

And he planted a kiss on his cheek. Why Calle insisted on these silly romantic gestures was beyond him. He chose not to react, maybe then he’ll leave him in peace.

“So obviously, everybody knows that part. But there’s more, listen to this:

 

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and cried._ ”

 

Bård listened quietly as Calle repeated the first verse again. He’d never heard that part of the famous song before.

 

“ _I'll always love you and make you happy_

_if you would only say the same_

_but if you leave me to love another_

_you'll regret it all some day._ ”

 

“Well, that’s part’s not so bad..” Bård interjected thoughtfully.

Calle didn’t respond, but only continued,

 

“ _You told me once dear you really loved me_

_that no one else could come between_

_but now you've left me and love another_

_you have shattered all my dreams…_ ”

 

His voice had gotten a bit shaky halfway through the verse. Bård turned a bit to look at him, and saw his face contorted to suggest he was holding back tears.

“You’re not seriously getting choked up about this, are you?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Calle kept his eyes on the paper, drew a shuddering breath and continued,

 

“ _In all my dreams dear, You seem to leave me._

_When I awake my poor heart pains._

_So when you come back and make me happy_

_I’ll forgive and take all the blame._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You’ll never know dear how much I love you_

_Please.. don’t take… my sunshine aw-_ “

 

To Bård’s horror Calle’s voice broke at the final line, he lowered his face into his lap, sobbing.  
“Calle, what..?!” He put his hand on the blond man’s shaking back, but he didn’t really know what else to do. This was absurd, what was going on? Was Calle worried he was going to leave him?  
“Calle, what’s going on? I’m not going to leave you or anything, I love you, you know that! It’s just a silly song, okay?” He brought his other hand to the slender man’s chin, expecting some resistance as he tried to pull his head up to face him. But instead Calle’s face shot up, his eyes clear and blue as ever, not a trace of the distress he’d displayed a moment ago.

“I know.” He said, gave Bård a quick peck on the lips and then climbed over him out of bed, heading towards the door, “Breakfast’s already on the table, I’ll start the kettle for coffee.”

Bård sat under his covers, completely awake, staring at the doorway his partner just left through.

What the fuck just happened?


End file.
